wayfaring_tea_hivefandomcom-20200216-history
Wayfaring Tea Hive Wiki
to our Wikia! Click on one of the following links to learn about our rules. Chat Rules (Will change as new situations are brought up.) Rules on Combat (Will change over time as new situations are brought up.) Welcome to The Wayfaring Tea Hive A tall tea hive has just appeared miles away from where you are. It harbors an orchidaceous appearance, with all the climbing plants catching onto any structure it touches. As you walk towards it, you see that it was not just an ordinary tea hive (well, why would you think it is in the first place since it did just appear out of nowhere). It appears to be a pub. This looks like a nice place to crash since it looked so well-maintained. When you look up you see that there is a building mostly comprised of glass sitting on the roof of the towering building. The silhouettes dawn a form similar to plants; leaf and vine-like shapes evident. It is safe to assume that it is a greenhouse. To the left you will see that there are a lot of windows: some were lit while others were not. Those must be rooms—and there are many of them. To the right: you see the same array of windows. Wow, this place must be fucking expensive. As you get closer to the door: you notice that it takes an Eastern culture design; with all the exotic color schemes and the peaceful atmosphere that the building gives off. Bamboo doors, the square mahogany tables and chairs with black glossed edges; Ikebana designs in the center sat outside on the porch. You notice that there were various creatures sitting at these tables. What kind of a hub is this? Not only that, you see tiny lowblood trolls in maid suits; most of which are females (but who’s to say that they are mostly male?). Great, is this some weird weeaboo building? Whatever. You go in anyways. The Floors You figured that this reference is as updated as this place is maintained. Since it is still relevant and useful, you decided to trust whatever it is on this guide. However, at the bottom corner of this guide, you saw that it said "We are not responsible for any potential culling that happens". Lovely. You figured this place was owned by a troll because of the word "culling". Oh well, it's better than nothing. You open up the page to see a TABLE OF CONTENTS. Where do you go? [[Greenhouse|''Greenhouse]] [[Antidote's office|Antidote's Office]] [[Fifth-third floors|Fifth-Third Floor]] [[The Second Floor (The Sinful Floor)|The Sin's floor]] 'First floor' 'Rathskeller' '''Disclaimer: THESE ARE NOT MY ART. THEY ARE JUST THERE TO GIVE YOU AN IDEA. Lol, if I were actually selling my art, I think I would have done that by now and put my own art in here.' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse